Cuando el amor te atrapa
by Betolulu
Summary: Historias de amor de los personajes del trío de plata
1. El recuerdo detrás del patronus

_Disclaimer: Los personajes, excepto los que no conoscan, ni el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecen._

_**Esta historia esta estrechamente relacionada con mis fics del trío de plata**_

**Lucy x Benjamin**

**Esto ocurre durante un año antes y el primer año del trío de plata**

Lucy salió del aula de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" frustrada, ¡Era una Ravenclaw! ¿cómo podía tener dificultades en una materia entando en la casa más inteligente de Hogwarts? de seguro su padre la mataría al enterarse de que sacó un desastroso en DCAO, nunca en sus 14 años de vida había obtenido una calificación tan baja, pero en verdad era difícil hacer un patronus corpóreo, el profesor Holmes decidió que era tiempo ya de aprender a hacer un patronus, todos lograron hacer uno para la evaluación, todos excepto ella, el profesor le dejó repetir el examen a fin del año escolar, pero hasta entonces seguiría con el desastroso, Lucy tenía que lograr hacerlo para entonces si quería seguir viva, pero ya había intentado con distintos recuerdos como cuando llegó su carta de Hogwarts, cuando se la cayó su primer diente y al día siguiente encontró un galeón bajo su almohada, cuando Molly salió del lago después de casi ahogarse, ya había intentado TODO, pero nada daba resultados, sólo lograba una niebla plateada sin forma.

Lucy estaba tan concentrada buscando un recuerdo feliz en su mente que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y chocó contra algo, algo que no era algo sino alguien.

-Oh, lo siento, fue mi culpa-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Lucy y Benjamin Blair, un chico de Ravenclaw un año mayor que ella, con quién acababa de chocar.

-Dejémoslo en que fue mi culpa-dijo Benjamin- estaba muy concentrado en el libro como para ver por donde caminaba-.

-¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras?-preguntó Lucy una vez que vio el libro que Benjamin sostenía en sus manos.

-¡Es para un amigo!-dijo Benjamin mientras escondía el libro detrás de él, se veía nervioso.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Lucy mientras recogía un papel que se le había caído a Benjamin-¡¿SACASTE UNA D EN DCAO?!-gritó Lucy y Benjamin le tapó la boca rápidamente.

-¡SHHHHH!, es vergonzoso, es decir ¡Soy un Ravenclaw!-Dijo Benjamin tan rojo como el cabello de Lucy.

-Tranquilo, se como te sientes-.

-¿Cómo lo vas a saber? ¡eres la mejor de tu clase!-.

-Corrección: ERA la mejor de mi clase… y tú ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Victoire me lo dijo-.

-¿Son amigos?-.

-Sí, es la exnovia de Mathias, mi hermano-.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda en DCAO?-.

-No sabe que obtuve esta calificación y tampoco quiero que se entere, eres la única que sabe de esto-.

-y ¿qué es lo que te cuesta?-.

-no te rías-.

-No lo haré-.

-EL patronus-Lucy no pudo evitar reír al escuchar eso-Sabía que lo harías

-No me río por eso, es que yo también saqué D en el patronus-.

-¿también se los enseñó a ustedes?-Lucy asintió-creo que al señor Holmes le gustan los patronus.

-¿Benjamin?-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Por qué no practicamos juntos los patronus?-.

-Es buena idea, pero ¿dónde y cuándo?-.

-Yo sé de un lugar, nos encontraremos en la sala común el jueves a media noche-.

Los días pasaron rápido y Lucy no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya llegó la hora de reunirse con Benjamin.

-Hola-saludo Benjamin al verla.

-Hola Ben-.

-¿Ben?-.

-¿No te puedo llamar así?-.

-No, digo sí, digo llámame como quieras-.

-Bien, ahora vamos a practicar, sígueme-dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala común.

-Pero ya pasó el toque de queda-.

-¿acaso no te atreves a romper las reglas?-.

-Sí que me atrevo-.

-Pues sígueme-.

-Lo haré-dijo Ben y siguió a Lucy.

Caminaron hasta llegar frente al tapiz de Bárnabas.

-Si no recuerdo mal la historia tenemos que pasar tres veces por aquí pensando en lo que queremos-le explicó Lucy-En este caso un lugar para practicar el patronus-.

-Suena fácil-dijo Ben.

-lo es, el problema es que no sé si estará aún-.

-¿a qué te refieres?-.

-Se supone que el fuego maldito la destruyó, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que de seguro la sala ya se las arregló por sí sola para extinguir el fuego-.

-Espero tengas razón- Dijo Ben algo asustado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-También yo, pero si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos-dijo Lucy y empezó a caminar, Ben la siguió inseguro.

Una vez que pasaron tres veces apareció en la pared una puerta, Ben y Lucy entraron por la puerta, dentro encontraron un sofá para descansar y una estantería de libros de DCAO especializados en el patronus.

-Lo logramos- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro.

Lucy tomó la mano de Ben y corrió hasta el centro de la habitación donde respiró hondo antes de gritar.

-¡EXPECTRO PATRONUM!-Exclamó Lucy pero de su varita sólo salió la niebla plateada de siempre-El recuerdo de descubrir esta sala no funciono-dijo ella desanimada.

-¡Expectro patronum!-dijo Ben teniendo el mismo resultado que Lucy-tampoco funcionó el recuerdo de verte fallar-Lucy al oír eso lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro fingiendo enfado.

Todas las semanas Lucy y Ben se juntaban en la sala de los menesteres para practicar el patronus, no tenían muchos avances ya que más que practicar el hechizo lo que hacían era hablar, se entendían muy bien, Lucy llegó a considerar a Benjamin como su mejor amigo.

-Bien, ya basta de charla-dijo Lucy parándose del sofá- la próxima semana tenemos el examen, tenemos que practicar-.

-Está bien-dijo Ben- ¡Expectro patronum!-exclamó y sólo consiguió la neblina de siempre-Ya lo intente, ahora ¿podemos seguir descansando?-.

-No hasta que lo logremos-dijo Lucy decidida.

-Lucy tengo que confesarte algo-Ben de pronto se puso muy serio-yo desde hace un tiempo que puedo hacer un patronus-.

-¿En serio? ¡Déjame verlo!- dijo Lucy muy contenta por Ben.

-¡Expectro patronum!-dijo Ben y de su varita salió una comadreja que se puso a juguetear el rededor de ellos-Lucy, te preguntarás porque es una comadreja… -Ben hizo una pausa, se acercó a Lucy y la abrazó firmemente.

-¿Qué pasa Ben?-preguntó Lucy confundida y preocupada por Ben.

-Lucy, yo…yo te amo-dijo Ben y posó sus labios sobre los de Lucy en un dulce beso.

-Ben yo…-dijo lucy después del beso confundida- yo no siento lo mismo por ti-lucy no podía soportar estar sola con Ben en la habitación y salió corriendo de la sala multipropósito dejando en esta a un herido Ben.

Lucy corrió hasta su habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw y se estiró en su cama, estaba confundida por lo ocurrido con Ben, tenía mucho que pensar, durante el beso sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes, pero Ben era su amigo, sólo quería su amistad…o, tal vez, ¿quería algo más?

Después de lo ocurrido Benjamin evitaba a Lucy a toda costa, Lucy no estaba emocionalmente preparada para enfrentarlo, aún estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos por Ben, así que trató de no prestarle atención.

Llegó el día de la evaluación y Lucy aún no lograba realizar el patronus, pero aun así se presentó a la evaluación.

-¿lo lograste?-le preguntó Lucy a Ben cuando se lo encontró en la entrada del aula de DCAO.

-Sí-respondió él fríamente y se alejó.

Lucy lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista y entró al aula donde el profesor Holmes le sonreía desde su pupitre.

-Pensé que ya no llegaría-le dijo el profesor.

-Yo tampoco-respondió ella.

-Enséñeme lo que ha conseguido-.

-Está bien-respondió Lucy y respirando Hondo exclamó- ¡Expectro patronum!-sólo consiguió la neblina de siempre-Deje que lo intente una vez más-rogó Lucy.

-Sólo una vez-le respondió el profesor.

-Bien-Lucy cerró los ojos en busca de un buen recuerdo, lo único que recordó ese momento fue el beso con Ben, ya lo había intentado todo, t6odo menos ese recuerdo-¿Qué podría perder con intentarlo?-Susurro Lucy, respiro hondo una vez más y gritó a todo pulmón-¡EXPECTRO PATRONUM!- Una águila plateada surgió de la varita de Lucy y empezó a volar por toda la habitación.

-Bien hecho, le pondré una S, la tardanza le bajo un poquitito la calificación-dijo el profesor Holmes, pero Lucy no alcanzo a escuchar lo último ya que salió como un rayo del aula en busca de Ben, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, ya lo tenía muy claro.

Lucy lo buscó por todo el castillo, al no encontrarlo decidió buscarlo en el expreso, pero cuando lo encontró en uno de los compartimientos del expreso Benjamin se encontraba de lo más bien besando a Angela Thomas, Lucy al verlos se alejó a su compartimiento sin que Ben la viera y rompió a llorar en el hombro de Molly, quién la consoló sin saber exactamente qué es lo que lastimaba a su gemela.

Las vacaciones pasaron y volvieron a Hogwarts, Lucy no vio a Ben hasta que pasó una semana de haber vuelto a Hogwarts, se lo encontró camino a la lechucería.

-Hola Ben-Saludó Lucy algo incómoda.

-Hola Lu- le devolvió el saludo.

-Oí que sales con Angela-.

-No es nada serio-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que ella te gustaba-.

-Porque no me gusta-Ben se detuvo en la entrada de la lechucería.

-Ben…-Lucy no soportó más y se lanzó a sus labios, Ben le correspondió el beso, en cuanto se separaron se abrazaron sin decir nada, no había nada que decir.

Mientras se abrazaban Lucy vio a Rose que estaba en la lechucería en ese instante y los miraba con curiosidad, Lucy se llevó un dedo a los labios para que Rose no dijera nada y ella pareció entender porque asintió y se alejó en silencio.

-Te amo-le susurro Ben al oído.

-Lo sé- dijo Lucy y lo besó nuevamente-y yo te amo a ti- dijo entre besos- mi patronus es un águila- dijo al separarse.

-¿El recuerdo?- preguntó Ben con curiosidad.

-Nuestro beso-respondió Lucy y lo besó nuevamente.


	2. Mi mejor amiga

**Molly x ALice**

**Esto ocurre durante el primer año del trío de plata**

Yo me encontraba caminando a paso vacilante en dirección a la sala común de Hufflepuff, sabía dónde quedaba y también cómo entrar gracias a Alice, mi mejor amiga y amor platónico, sí, Molly Weasley una de las alumnas más deseadas de Hogwarts era Homosexual ¿y qué? Eso no le importa ni a mi hermana ni a ninguna de mis primas, que eran las únicas que sabían de ello y no cambiaría por unas cuantas personas que ni siquiera tienen importancia en mi vida. Yo estoy decidida a declararme a Alice este día, el último día antes de las vacaciones de verano pero la inseguridad me invade, lo más probable es que ella la rechazara, ya que, aunque lo negara, se notaba a leguas que el loco amor que james sentía por MI Alice era lamentablemente correspondido, su primo no se la merecía, Alice estaría mucho mejor conmigo, claro una vez que nuestro amor fuera aceptado por el mundo, pero debía aceptarlo Alice quería James y no a mí, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que Alice me corresponda a mí y no a James, pero también temo de que no solo la rechazara sino que también la odiara y dejara de ser su amiga.

-¿te pasa algo Molls?-Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, no era nadie más que la persona que quería ver-¿Molls?-la pregunta me había pillado desprevenida y en vez de responder me quedé congelada.

-No me pasa nada Alice-respondí con una sonrisa mientras trataba de reunir valor para soltar mis sentimientos frente a la mujer de mis sueños.

-¿segura? Te noto algo extraña-Vamos Molly, es ahora o nunca.

-No me pasa nada-Nada más que el amor incondicional que siento por ti.

-Si tú lo dices, iré a comer, te veo luego-Listo perdí mi oportunidad, de nuevo, llevo así los últimos tres meses, tengo una oportunidad, estoy decidida a decírselo y entonces la pierdo por mi cobardía, por dios se supone que soy Griffindor se supone que soy valiente.

Pasé alrededor de una hora reuniendo valor, nuevamente, y me dispuse a buscar a Alice, la busque por todo el maldito castillo para descubrir que estaba a la orilla del lago, a pesar de la distncia la pude reconocer, sólo ella tiene ese tono pelirrojo de cabello muy distinto al de nosotros los Weasley, ella se encontraba en ese momento con ¿un chico?

-Y es por esto Alice-dijo el chico- que me gustaría ser tu novio-.

-¿Tu novia?... No la verdad es que solo pensar que te dignas a hablarme después de estar con una de tus cuantas mujeres hace solo cinco minutos basqueándote en el armario del señor Masters, me das asco, jamás saldría con alguien como tú-Eso fue lo que Alice le respondió al chico que identifiqué como Jeremy Flint que tenía fama de mujeriego rompe corazones.

Después de ver cómo Alice hizo añicos el orgullo de Flint me asuste un poco pensando en lo que me podría decir a mí pero había una diferencia entre Jeremy y yo, yo no era una rompecorazones como él y sólo he amado a una persona en toda mi vida y está acercándose a mí, seguramente para preguntarme si fue muy dura.

-¿fue demasiado?-me pregunto.

-Pues sí, le hiciste añicos el orgullo, eres la primera que lo rechaza y por esa dureza tuya es que te amo-oh mierda, me declare accidentalmente- como amiga, te amo como amiga-me corregí inmediatamente.

-Sí, me sentí genial al hacerlo, se metió con la Hufflepuff equivocada, pese a que tenemos un buen corazón también sabemos a quién somos leales, en este caso soy leal a Roxanne, aún no le perdono el hecho que le haya destrozado el corazón una semana antes de san Valentín-había olvidado eso por completo, ese Flint es enemigo declarado de todos los Weasley y sus amigos por ilusionar a Roxanne y luego botarla como a un trapo viejo.

-Esa es mi Alice-respondí orgullosa, porque lo estaba, sólo Alice tiene ese carácter tan agresivo y puede ser tan adorable a la vez-oye Alice-estaba decidida, me declararía ahora.

-¿qué quieres decirme?-.

-Te digo luego-me arrepentí a último momento.

-Está bien-.

-Nos vemos en dos horas en el aula de pociones, no faltes por nada en el mundo-dicho esto me alejé corriendo, si no podía decirlo yo misma, me obligaría.

Para poder declararme a Alice tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer, pero para ello necesitaba encontrar a James, después de buscarlo por la mitad del colegio lo encontré poniendo una broma en el baño del señor Masters.

-Esto pondrá orgullo hasta a Peeves-dijo james a Melanie y Fred. Peeves era el viejo poltergeist del colegio, o eso me contó papá, después de la muerte de Dumbledore nadie podía controlar a Peeves, a las únicas personas (vivas, no fantasmas) a las que Peeves ha hecho caso en su ¿vida? Son Dumbledore, mi tío George y mi difunto tío Fred, es por esto que tío George se lo llevó a su tienda donde deja que peeves haga de las suyas con los clientes, quienes lejos de enfadarse disfrutan de las bromas.

-James, necesito Veritaserum-dije.

-¿para qué primita? ¿Piensas hacer una broma?-dijo él.

-No, es para motivos personales-.

-Revisa en mi baúl-.

Me dirigí a la habitación que james compartía con otros chicos de Griffindor y busqué su baúl, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo ya qué era el único de color verde (ocurrió un accidente con una de sus bromas) lo abrí y al darme cuenta de que no encontraría nada sin magia tomé mi varita y apunté el baúl.

-¡Accio Veritaserum!-exclamé y el veritaserum llegó a mis manos.

Miré la hora antes de salir corriendo, en encontrar a James y luego buscar el Veritaserum me tardé las dos horas que tenía antes de encontrarme con Alice, corrí lo más rápido que pude y cuando abrí la puerta del aula de pociones encontré a Alice, esperándome.

-Alice-dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba-tengo algo que decirte-.

-Te escucho-una vez que escuché eso tome el frasco de Veritaserum y le di un sorbo, sólo quería ser honesta frente a Alice así que sólo necesitaré que los efectos duren unos minutos.

-Alice he tratado todo el día, todos los días, los últimos tres meses de decirte lo que siento-la verdad salía sola de mi boca, debí haber intentado esto antes- te amo desde hace tiempo, sé que es raro que yo tu mejor amiga, una chica, pronuncie estas palabras pero es la pura verdad, te amo y no puedo guardar más este secreto, sé que probablemente después de escuchar lo que dije me odiarás, pero yo seguiré amándote y, aunque ya sé la respuesta, me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi novia-Esperé la respuesta expectante, parecía que Alice pensaba bien las palabras antes de darme la respuesta.

-No…-Alice agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar, yo no sabía qué hacer, no me esperaba esto-no puedo aceptarlo…eres mi mejor amiga, me duele sentirme así, no te quiero hacer daño, pero tampoco quiero tener una relación contigo, por favor déjame sóla-me quedé donde mismo y no pude evitar abrazarla.

-No te preocupes, puedo seguir siendo tu amiga, olvida que esto pasó ¿sí?-le susurre al oído a lo que sentí cómo ella asentía.

Después de un rato cuando supe que ya no lloraba la solté y ella salió del aula primero, yo salí a los minutos, no crean que lloré, porque no lo hice, no soy de la que lloran por cualquier cosa, estaba muy triste, pero no derramé ni una sola lagrima, en el expreso de Hogwarts Alice se comportaba como siempre, en una carta me explicó las razones de por qué no podía salir conmigo, ninguna razón me excluía por ser chica y la principal era que ella quería a James, pero no pensaba aceptarlo hasta que él le demuestre que va en serio.

No me importa que Alice no me corresponda, tampoco que quiera a mi estúpido primo, sólo sé que seré feliz si ella lo es y que siempre podré estar allí para ella como amiga y me reconforta pensar que siempre podré ser yo la que limpie sus lágrimas después de una ruptura en vez de provocarlas, el día en que me declaré también me prometí que nunca más la haría llorar.


	3. La linda y divertida Melanie

**Fred x Melanie**

**Esto ocurre durante el segundo año del trío de plata**

Y allí me encontraba yo, Fred Weasley, pelando con mi mejor amigo, mi primo James, frente a Rose porque el muy idiota le hechó la culpa a Melanie de algo que ella no hizo, no es que me gustara ni nada, ella era mi amiga, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que le podría estar haciendo ese pervertido, después de todo él es un año mayor, tenía quince años y Mel, al igual que yo, tenía sólo catorce, cumplidos no hace mucho, y podría aprovecharse de la situación de victima que vivía mi querida nov… ¡Amiga!, mi querida amiga.

-Si no fuera por ti Melanie no estaría en ese aprieto-dijo yo enojadísimo.

-¿Preferirías que yo hubiera muerto?- dijo James continuando con la pela ¿él muerto? ¿Por qué siempre exagera todo?.

-No habrías muerto, quizás un par de días en San Mungo pero nada más-Respondí, porque eso es lo que pasaría, incluso también lo exageré yo un poco.

-A Mel no le hará nada, está enamorado de ella desde primer año-Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-James, Fred ¡¿Qué les pasa?!-estaba a punto de responderle algo muy feo cuando Rosie nos interrumpió.

-Pasa que James en un acto de COBARDÍA le echó la culpa a Melanie de algo que ella no hizo-dije poniendo énfasis en la palabra cobardía, porque eso es lo que James era, un cobarde.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho en este momento estarían en mi funeral-dijo James exagerando como siempre, no puedo creer que sea hijo del valiente que enfrentó y mató a Voldemort.

-Bien, que gran Griffindor eres-dije con sarcasmo.

-¡¿puede alguien explicarme claramente que pasó?!- exclamó casi gritando Rosie.

-Yo lo hago-dijo ¿Melanie?, ¡estaba a salvo!, no podía reprimir mi felicidad en ese momento.

-¡Mel!-exclamé y abracé a Melanie tan fuerte y con tanto impulso que casi caímos al lago, la solté al momento de darme cuenta de lo que hacía mientras sentía mis mejillas enrojecer.

-Como decía-dijo Melanie-yo te explico Rosie-en ese momento Mel explicó todo-Estabamos James, Fred y yo comiendo de lo más normal cuando aparece Thomas Nott dispuesto a golpear a James por colarse a los vestidores de los jugadores de Quidditch de Slytherin y cambiar su shampoo por un tinte muggle para cabello de color rosado, el cuál debo decir que le sentía de maravilla-dijo con tono de burla lo último, ¡esa era la Mel que yo conocía! Burlona y linda…. Quiero decir simpática, burlona y simpática- y James para "consevar su belleza" dijo que la idea fue mía y salió corriendo, Thomas me tomó del brazo y salió conmigo del gran salón-.

-A mí me gustaría saber qué te hizo ese depravado una vez que te rapto-dije enojado.

-Nada, sólo me llevó hasta el aula de pociones, donde me confesó ciertas cosas-dijo Melanie ¿sonrojándose? ¿Acaso le gustaba Nott? ¡Eso no! Melie era mucho más inteligente como para estar con alguien como el- y me dijo que sabía que no era mi culpa pero no me dejaría ir hasta que le diera un beso-¡¿Un beso?! Obviamente no lo hizo ¿cierto? ¿Pero entonces como salió? De seguro se escapó, Melanie no es de esas mujeres fáciles.

-Supongo que no lo hiciste-dije para comprobar.

-Pues…-dijo Melanie mucho más roja ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Perdí a Melanie por ese idiota… la perdí como amiga, a eso me refiero.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!-dije casi gritando, realmente me enoja mucho el pensar que Mel estuviera con alguien que no sea yo… yo y james, ya saben los tres juntos como amigos- sabes que es nuestro enemigo-.

-Tranquilo Fred-trató de tranquilizarme James, pero eso solo me hizo enojar más.

-¡Déjame James!-dije enojado-si no fuera por ti nada habría pasado-.

-Vamos, no es como si Mel ahora fuera su novia o algo así-dijo James-¿Verdad Mel?-Melanie no respondió sólo agachó la cabeza sonrojada, ahora sí que no lo podía creer ¡¿Mel con ese idiota?!.

-¡¿Qué?!-prácticamente grité-¡¿ahora eres su novia?!-.

-Fred cálmate-dijo James.

-Yo me largo-dije mientras me marchaba hecho una furia, el noviazgo de Melanie era inaceptable y no me quedaría más tiempo a escuchar lo mucho que se aman.

-Espera-escuché que dijo James-¡FRED!-Gritó, pero yo no pensaba esperarlo, de hecho quería estar sólo así que corrí.

Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a la torre de astronomía mis, pies me llevaron allí sin darme cuenta, me detuve en seco al ver donde estaba, ese lugar, me traía tantos recuerdos…

_-Flash back-_

Era la primera semana de clases, aún no conocía bien el castillo y mientras buscaba a mi primo y mejor amigo James Potter, me perdí y quién sabe cómo llegué a la torre más alta del colegio, el techo era un gran vidrio por el cuál podía observarse el cielo, allí hacían las clases de astronomía así que eso tenía sentido, en las paredes habían distintas ventanas, yo intrigado me acerqué a una de las ventanas para ver qué tan alto era.

-¡Genail!-exclamé al ver- es muy alt…-fui interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, al voltear a ver me encontré con una niña de Griffindor, de mí mismo año, y tenía en sus manos un libro, el arma con el que me golpeo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-preguntó alarmada-¡¿También te quieres reír de la broma de James?!-.

-¿James? ¿Lo has visto?-le pregunté entusiasmado-lo llevo buscando por una hora-.

-¿y qué si lo he visto? de seguro tú también le ayudaste con la broma-dijo enojada.

-¿Broma? La única broma que he preparado desde que llegué este año consiste en ponerle a Teddy orejas y ola de gato-dije yo inocentemente, al escucharme ella se sacó la capucha dejando ver unas orejas de gato, las cuales debo decir le hacían ver bastante adorable.

-¡Sabía que tú tenías algo que ver!-me dijo casi gritando-ahora soy el hazme reír de todo el colegio.

-Pero se supone que esa broma era para Teddy –dije confundido- se supone que la probaríamos con él-.

-Pues parece que James cambio de objetivo-dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento pude ver el título de libro.

-¿Te gustan las bromas?-.

-No cuando me las hacen a mí-.

-¿planeas vengarte de James?-.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-.

-Tienes en tus manos el ejemplar de bromas caseras de sortílegos Weasley-señale el libro.

-Me pillaste-.

-¿Sabés qué? Te ayudaré a devolverle la broma a James, pero no con ese libro-.

-¿Pero cómo lo harás?-.

-Estás hablando con Fred Weasley, hijo de George Weasley, dueño de sortilegios Weasley, tengo mis métodos-Al escuchar eso ella abrió mucho los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-¿Tenemos un trato?-dije tendiéndole mi mano.

-Trato hecho-dijo ella dándome un apretón-por cierto, soy Melanie, Melanie Jordan-.

-Yo conozco a tu papá, a menudo ayuda al mío con las bromas-.

-Sí, yo he querido ir con él muchas veces, pero mamá no quiere que vaya por "el camino del mal"-.

-pues ahora yo te llevaré por ese camino-.

Nuestra amistad inició en ese momento, alrededor de una semana después le jugamos la broma a James, James no se pudo quitar el olor a zorrillo en una semana, Melanie ganó el respeto y amistad de James con esa broma, resulta que James en realidad le jugó la broma a ella porque sabía de quién era hija y quería probar sus habilidades con las bromas antes de integrarla a nosotros.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Sonreí al recordar eso y me acerqué a la misma ventana de aquella vez, pero esta vez nadie me golpeo en la cabeza.

-Me pregunto en qué momento mis sentimientos por Melanie cambiaron-susurre, porque debía aceptarlo, hace meses que Melanie ya no significaba lo mismo para mí, ya no la veía sólo como mi compañera de bromas, ahora que volví al lugar donde la conocí me di cuenta de ello.

Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia delante mientras miles de recuerdos venían a mi cabeza, todos relacionados con Melanie, cuando se equivocó en un hechizo en transformaciones y quedé con una ceja morada y la otra verde, cuando se enojó por la calificación de pociones, cuando saltó de felicidad al pasar Herbología con honores, cuando me felicitó por entrar al equipo de quidditch, y muchos recuerdos más.

Después de unas horas suspiré y me dirigí al gran comedor, tenía hambre y no por estar pensano en Melanie me perdería la cena ¡Soy un Weasley! La comida es lo más importante. Al llegar al gran comedor vi a James sentado sólo, Melanie estaba con Nott, fruncí el ceño al verlos y me acerqué a James, no iba a estar peleado con él por toda la eternidad, sólo espero que no hable de Melanie.

-¡Fred!-exclamó al verme-creí que me odiabas.

-James, eres mi mejor amigo-le respondí- para mí es imposible odiarte-.

Pasaron unos días y ya casi no veía a Melanie, tenía que pensar en algo para que ella y Nott terminaran, pero ¿qué?, estaba pensando en ello cuando vi a Rose caminando por el pasillo y se me ocurrió una idea, si yo no podía convencer a Mel de dejar Nott, quizás Rosie sí pueda, y ella es la única a la que puedo pedirle eso sin tener que soportar las burlas, indirectas o que todo Hogwarts se entere de que quiero que Mel termine con Nott, así que tomé a Rose del brazo y la metí al aula más cercana.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!-practicamente gritó Rose, lo que hizo que me preocupara, sí alguien al oía podría entrar y no sé qué excusa podría dar.

-Shhhh-dije para callarla-Rosie necesito tu ayuda-le supliqueé

-¿Mi ayuda?¿para qué?-Rose se veía confundida.

-Melanie-fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-¿Ayuda con Melanie? No sé de qué te pueda servir, casi no la conozco y tú la conoces como la palma de tu mano-.

-Pero no puedo hablarle de lo que quiero que hables con ella sin enojarme y gritar-.

-¿Tiene que ver con Thomas?-Menos mal que mi primita es inteligente, ahora no tendría que explicar tanto.

-Sí, necesito que la convenzas de romper con él, él no es ideal para ella-.

-Y según tú ¿quién es ideal?-.

-Pues alguien que la conozca y que la haga reír y que puedan divertirse juntos-.

-Según tu descripción o es James o tú-me sonrojé al darme cuenta que prácticamente le había confesado que estoy enamorado de Mel.

-No importa a quién me refiero, el punto es que no debe estar con Nott-dije presurosamente mientras intentaba que mi cara dejara de arder.

-Fred te quiero, pero creo que es decisión de ella ver con quién quiere estar en una relación-.

-¿Entonces no me vas a ayudar?-en ese momento creo que en mi cara fue claramente visible una mirada de tristeza y súplica.

-No-Rose salió después de decir eso, dejándome en el aula sólo o eso creí.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en que termine con Nott?- escuché la voz de Mel a mis espaldas, al darme vuelta la vi allí con el ceño fruncido, estaba de la mano con Nott y ambos tenían los labios rojos e hinchados, se habían estado besando, fue en ese momento en que me dí cuenta de que estaba en el aula de pociones.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-le pregunté asustado.

-Todo-respondió ella aún molesta, yo me sonrojé, ¿habrá notado que estoy loco por ella?

-Mel…-traté de decir, pero no sabía qué.

-Olvídalo-dijo ella- nos vamos, Thom-agregó mientras salía, antes de salir Nott me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

- Perfecto-me dije a mí mismo-ahora ella te odia,muy bien hecho Fred, muy bien hecho-.

Pasó alrededor de una semana y Albus me invitó a jugar a la botella con todos nuestros primos y amigos, yo no había jugado, pero sé en qué consiste, acepte sin pensar en que Mel caía en la categoría "amigos" así que tendré que estar en la misma habitación que ella, sólo espero que no intercambiemos gritos.

Al llegar el día me reuní con mis primos y amigos, y también, para mi pesar, se encontraba allí Thomas Nott. El juego fue con normalidad hasta que me tocó a mí.

-¿Verdad o reto?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Reto-dije mirándolo desafiante, no podría decirme algo demasiado malo, apenas me conocía y no sabía mis puntos débiles.

-Bésale los pies a Thomas-dijo Scorpius, ahora sí lo mato.

Yo con todo el odio del mundo hice lo que Scorpius me dijo y luego me sente mirando a Scorpius con todo el odio del mundo. Luego giré la botella y esta quedó apuntando a Thomas, agradecí mi suerte en silencio y sonreí.

-Verdad-dijo Thomas asustado antes de que le preguntara, era un cobarde.

-¿Quién te gusta?-pregunté serio, estaba seguro de que sus miradas de amor no hiban dirigidas a Mel y una vez que el responda a la pregunta ellos terminarán y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Está saliendo con Melanie-dijo Alice-obviamente es ella-.

-Alice tiene razón-dijo lucy-si sales con alguien es porque te gusta-.

-Si es así porqué Nott está tardando en responder-dijo Molly que también detestaba a Thomas quizás menos que yo, pero lo odiaba y eso era lo que importaba.

-Thomas, ¿no me digas que…?-dijo Scorpius viendo a su primo fijamente, él también sabía quién le gustaba.

-Sí, Scor-dijo Thomas-aún me gusta Samantha-Al escuchar eso miré a Melanie y me arrepentí de preguntar-.

Melanie primero se quedó inmóvil, seguramente sin poder creer que yo tenía razón y estaba saliendo con un hijo de puta, y luego salió corriendo, yo salí tras de ella.

Ella corría demasiado rápido, la perdí de vista al instante, pero algo me dijo que me dirigiera a donde nos conocimos, y efectivamente ella se encontraba allí, por un momento pensé que estaba llorando ya que tenía la cabeza baja pero la levantó y vi que no era así, fui un estúpido al pensar que lloraría, ella es fuerte y no llora por estupideces cursis, no es como Lucy.

-Sabía que vendrías-me dijo ella.

-Siempre estaré allí para ti-dije sin darme cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Soy una tonta-.

-No eres tonta, Nott ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos por Samantha-.

-No eso-Melanie se paró y se acercó a mí-¿cómo no me di cuenta de que estoy loca por ti?-dijo y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar me besó y yo respondí al beso, incluso sin saber cómo hacerlo, mis labios se movían solos en perfecta sincronía con los de ella.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a besar?-me dijo Mel-besas mucho mejor que Thomas-.

-Es mi primer beso-confesé-y gracias, soy en todo sentido mejor que ese patán-.

-En eso no te puedo discutir-dijo y me dio otro pequeño beso en los labios.

-supongo que ahora somos novios-dije, tenía que aclararlo.

-Claro que sí idiota-me dijo-creo que deberíamos volver-.

-tienes razón-.

Volvimos caminando en silencio tomados de la mano al llegar pudimos observar que Nott ya no estaba y todos se encontraban en silencio.

-¿Deberíamos terminar el juego?-dijo Rose apenas llegamos sin notarlo.

-No-dijo Melanie -Fred, gira de nuevo, cómo si él nunca hubiera estado aquí-dijo lo último con odio, ahora odia a Nott… ¡Esa es mi chica!

Yo y Mel nos sentamos juntos y el juego siguió normal, llegó el momento en que la botella apuntó a Mel y ella tuvo que confesar nuestra relación, a lo que mis primos extrañamente no hicieron ningún comentario burlesco, de hecho nos felicitaron.

Esta es mi historia de amor, no es la gran cosa, pero es la mejor historia que puedo contar, mucho mejor que cualquier broma que le haya jugado a alguien.


End file.
